Memories
by Milieva
Summary: A collection of short pieces featuring multiple characters and pairings, but a large portion is Umi and Clef.
1. The Little things

Sometimes those of us who write think of scenes that are either amusing or interesting, yet there is not other story outside of those few lines. These few short bits and pieces are some times known as drabbles.

Some of the drabbles I list here spawned larger fics, some have not, or are simply just in the works. I have had these posted on livejournal in the community mkr drabbles, but I thought they might be better shared if I posted them here on as well.

I hope you enjoy them.

**_It's the Little Things That Should Matter._**  
Characters: Umi and Clef

Umi stood silently at the door. She didn't think he would want to see her so soon after their argument. It wasn't as if they had never fought before. Everyone in the castle knew they did. But this time it had been different. This time the topic wasn't something trivial. And she had accused him of lying about it. It wasn't until her mind cleared and she was able to think about it, did she realize he had been telling the truth.

He couldn't tell her that he loved her.

Even if the law forbade him to take any action on his feelings, he had shown his love in uncountable ways. He just couldn't say it. The water knight smiled at her revelation, and pushed the door open. Clef was sitting studiously at his desk. He glanced up at the sound of approaching footsteps. The relief in the mage's eyes was like a knife through her heart. Did he really think she meant it when she said she would never come back? Guiltily she crossed the room and sat in the chair opposite his. She reached across to him and took his hand in hers.

Clef enveloped her hand with his other palm, massaging the soft skin. Lifting her fingers to his lips he kissed her gently and set the hand back on the desk before returning to his work, all the while holding on to her with his free hand as if she might leave him again if he didn't. So many little ways. How could she have ever thought he didn't love her? Even if he wouldn't say it.

Umi smiled. For now she was happy just being near him.


	2. Ew, 43 Percent

Two more for your enjoyment.

* * *

_**Ew…**_

Characters: Aska, Clef, Naoko

Aska wrinkled her nose and handed the baby to the mage as he entered the room.

"She's all yours."

Clef raised an eyebrow in confusion until he caugh a strong wiff of a warm smell he was quite familiar with.

* * *

_**43 Percent**_

Character: Umi

Umi's pen rested in the center of her paper, not moving. She should be taking notes, but she was so tired. Nao was ill and had been awake all night, and of course Clef had had to stay in Cephiro until this morning, so the water knight had had nearly no sleep. These past few weeks back to class had been so hard. She had gotten used to finishing her assignments at her own pace. Now she was back with her class mates.

A familiar shadow fell across her desk as her instructor walked past.

"I understand you have been ill, but I expected better from you."

The water knight looked up as he set her graded exam on her desk. Turning it over, Umi grimaced. She had expected better herself.

* * *

Reviews equal love, thanks. 


	3. Untitled 1

As I am in an updating mood, I suppose I might go ahead and add this chapter that has been sitting in my documents on this site for ages.

_**Untitled Scribble Drabble**  
_characters: Umi, Clef

"You mean that the first time anyone in Cephiro has sex, no matter what, they automatically would be husband and wife, or something like that?"

"Yes, that is the custom."

"Even if it is a drunken trist?"

"Even that would count, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Nothing really. I was just wondering."

The mage look at her quizically. "Have you done something I am not aware of?"

"Maybe..." Umi teased.

"Umi, I'm being serious." Clef said in a warning tone.

"What would it matter _to you_ if I had?" She spat indignantly at him. "It's not like you actually care or anything!"

"Here I am trying to tell you that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and all you can do is start an argument."

The water knight's mouth hung agape as realization sunk slowly into her brain. Her heart pounded in her chest. Her face was on fire, but she scouldn't move. Had he really just said what she thought she heard? Who the Supreme Yil actually risk post and position just to be with her? Before her numbed brain realized what her mouth was doing the word slipped out.

"Bastard."

"Yeah, I love you, too."


	4. Herbal Issues

I thought I would brave the swamps of FFN after some years of being away. As proof of my travels, I decided I might see about working on adding my other bits and pieces that I have had sitting around for this series for some time.

This story was written for a prompt over at livejournal. It obviously takes place within my canon for Umi and Clef.

**Herbal Issues**

Umi curled up in the chair. Why did he have to take so damn long when he said he wanted to meet with her? She didn't have all night. Why did he even want to do this tonight? He knew that Ferio and Lantis were busy, thus Fuu and Hikaru would actually wonder where she had disappeared off to. She groaned and re-adjusted herself in her seat. If he wasn't here in the next five minutes, she was leaving. Screw what he wanted to talk about.

The door opened so silently, she didn't realize he was coming in until she heard his footsteps on the cold stone floor.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"Umi, we need to talk."

The water knight looked at him quizzically. Supposedly those were the four most dreaded words of a relationship, but what was he going to say? They should break up? That was rather impossible, now. At least according to Cephirian tradition.

Clef tossed four sealed herb pouches onto the desk in front of her. "What do you have to say about this?"

"You've been going through my things!"

"No, Hikaru found them and asked me about them."

"And what did you say?"

"That they are medical herbs."

Umi groaned. "Great. Now she is going to be worried that I am sick. I hope you're happy."

"Umi. Why did you stop taking this?"

"Because it tastes bad. Honestly, if so many women take the stuff, why can't they make it taste better? I'd rather just take my chances."

"That isn't funny." He warned.

"Get a sense of humor then."

"I believe we discussed this."

"How did we discuss this? You gave those to me and told me that it would be best for me to drink that terrible tea for three days after… Well! I hate it! And it is my choice what I do with my own body."

"Even if what you decide might eventually affect me as well?"

"If your position is so damned important to you, why did you sleep with me to begin with?"


	5. Resolution and an Implied Confession

Aikakone updating her fic, The Man Who Fell to Earth, inspired me to go back to work on Try to Wish, I am sure a few of you would be happy about that. While you wait for news of an upcoming chapter, I thought I would post a few more drabbles from my live journal accounts to hold you over.

* * *

This was a request via a meme on LJ from a friend of mine, Syv on Air. She asked for a Hikaru/Lantis drabble. This is what I came up with.

**Resolution**

She lingered in the corridor as the storm raged around them. Lighting blazed lighting up the sky and the dark corner she had retreated to as she watched him quietly sitting awashed in an ethereal light. There were not words for the guilt she felt for what they had done. What she had done.

How do you approach a man who was the brother of a man you had killed because he was protecting the woman he loved?

More importantly, what could you say to him that would make any of it alright.

Bracing herself, Hikaru stepped into the garden.

* * *

And this is another one which was requested due to a meme on live journal. The prompt was Clef/Ferio friendship.

**Implied Confession**

"Stop fidgeting."

"I'm sorry. It's just that I'm nervous."

Clef adjusted the chains and catches on the ceremonial robes. If the prince didn't stop twitching as he tried to clasp the tiny hooks, they might not be in here all afternoon. The Ceremony was in less than an hour and he need to check in on Fuu to be sure that she was situated properly. "Relax. Take a deep breath."

"It's not just this. It's…." The prince trailed off. He didn't even have the words to describe his fears. Even if he did, he had no idea how to explain them to the mage.

"Don't focus on that. You and Fuu are going to pledge your lives to one another. That is all you need to worry about."

"But that is exactly what I am worried about."

The mage chuckled lightly. "Don't. Tonight is not going to be the best anyway, but if you worry too much you'll fumble all the more."

Ferio's head shot up. Did Clef just say what he though he said?

"You love her, and that is all that matters." He smiled at the prince. If only Ferio spent as much thought on the country, then they would have nothing to worry about.

* * *

If anyone has a short fiction request, feel free to ask. I can write little drabbles like this rather easily, of course. It is the pacing of a lenthy fic, I have difficulty keeping up with.


End file.
